Christmas Surprise
by nixandschnitz
Summary: Written for The 100 Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr. Clarke Griffin returns to her hometown during the holidays, but what will happen to her mother's plans to secure a marriage between her daughter and Cage Wallace.


**The 100 Secret Santa Gift Exchange**

 **Main Pairing:** Clarke Griffin/Bellamy Blake

 **Side Pairings:** Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Nathan Miller/Monty Green

 **Additional Characters:** Abby Griffin, Wells Jaha, Thelonius Jaha, Cage Wallace, David Miller, Dante Wallace.

 **SUMMARY:** Clarke Griffin returns to her hometown during the holidays, but what will happen to her mother's plans to secure a marriage between her daughter and Cage Wallace.

 **A/N:** I've took some liberties with Cage's age, in this fic, he'll be closer to Bellamy's age. All characters are above legal drinking age.

Written for fiction-is-happier on Tumblr, wishing you a happy Christmas, and all the best this holiday season and a wonderful 2016!

* * *

Mount Weather was, in spite of its moderate population, your idyllic storybook Christmas town and State Representative Abby Griffin's formal Christmas party was the talk of the town each year. It was a rumor among her close friends that she would announce an engagement between her daughter, Clarke, and Mayor Dante Wallace's son, Cage.

Clarke was coming home for the Christmas holidays, having completed her schooling in trauma nursing; following her return from spending a rather tense Thanksgiving with her mother. They'd argued, as was the routine since their patriarch, Jake, passed away three years ago. Abby felt that accepting Cage's offer of marriage would ensure that her daughter would maintain a secure future. The Wallace's were equally as wealthy as the Griffin's.

Clarke on the other hand, was very vocal in the fact that she no longer nursed any sort of tender feelings towards Cage, who felt that his wealth and position on the hospital board gave him the sense of entitlement she'd long since despised. Clarke had more than one reason behind her refusal to go along with Abby's plan, and when Abby learned Clarke had been seen at the bar near the police station with recently transferred cop Bellamy Blake, she was determined to end the relationship before it progressed too far.

* * *

Back in January:

If Clarke had ever doubted that saying about people going batcrap crazier during a full moon, tonight was the night to prove her wrong. She'd already spent the past twelve hours running around from patient to patient. Car accidents, knife wounds, amateur stunts gone wrong, it was one right after another. She'd been looking forward to having the next two days off and had just released a pretty brunette around her age, when he showed up. Again.

"Hey, Doc."

"First, you doubt that I'm capable of applying butterfly baggage to your face much less administering pain meds. Then you question my credentials based on the fact that I look too young to have graduated high school. You haven't even been admitted, what more are you here to harp on?" Clarke fumed as she approached the unruly haired cop, still sporting the sling from a dislocated shoulder he's incurred on the job only a week ago. The aforementioned butterfly bandages she'd applied to his cheek had since been removed, although there was still some minimal bruising left behind that enhanced his appeal.

Bellamy Blake was a good cop, the best brother, and a pretty decent ametuer Pintrest bartender. Unfortunately at this exact moment, none of those skills could protect him from the tiny dynamo in front of him. He lifted his free arm in a gesture of surrender and put on the best sheepish grin in his arsenal. He was pleasantly surprised to see the flush rise to her cheeks once she noticed the bouquet of white tulips in his hand, and seeing her stutter helped to boost his confidence that he'd be able to fix the blunder that was their first encounter the week before after a sting gone bad.

He'd met up with some of the other guys from the SWAT team a few days ago at their favorite spot, The Ark, located just a few blocks from the precinct. The bar and grill was run by one of their own, a retired cop and his wife. Bellamy had been nursing a single beer for most of the night, his shoulder aching him something terrible but the pain meds he'd been prescribed didn't mix well alcohol. John Murphy was the one to call him out on his less than sunny disposition, quite hilarious to the rest of the group seeing as Murphy wasn't exactly sunshine and lollipops himself. He couldn't believe he'd made such an ass of himself, he'd been in an enormous amount of pain, on top of being upset that some rookie almost put the team in jeopardy. Add to the fact that Bellamy was on medical leave for an unnecessary amount of time, and he ended up taking it out on the beautiful blonde at the hospital. Murphy's girlfriend, Harper, who was also a nurse at the same hospital, had reassured him that Clarke, was still piping mad about the encounter, ' _Look on the bright side, you certainly left an impression on her! If she's still talking about you, you're still on her mind!'_.

As fate would have it, he'd been put back into her path when he'd received a call from the hospital, informing him that his sister Octavia had been in an accident and was currently being admitted. After finding out which room his sister was in and visiting with her to reassure himself that she would be okay, he'd received a text message from Harper via Murphy that Clarke would be ending her shift at six and if he played his cards right, he'd be able to catch her before she left. He decided he'd run into a nearby flower shop and asked for something to express his apology. By the time he'd arrived back to Octavia, her boyfriend Lincoln had arrived and she was due to be discharged.

"Well, I wasn't admitted, but my sister was. She, uh, was in a car accident."

Clarke felt her stomach drop, how could she have been so insensitive? He'd gotten under her skin and she'd released the anger that had been seeping under her pores since their meeting. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do? Have you been to see her yet?" She back tracked and allowed the compassion that comes with her skill set to show itself.

"Thanks, but you've already done enough." Clarke felt awash in shame. "Octavia said that she'd received the best care possible and when I found out you'd been patching her up, well, I couldn't agree more." He'd stopped just in front of her, and she'd had to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact with him, but she wasn't complaining, noticing the smattering of freckles that dusted his nose, his words easing the tightening in her chest. "I also needed to apologize, I wasn't exactly the model patient the other day."

She'd accepted his apologies, the flowers, his request to accompany them to grab dinner, and said yes when he asked her to be his date to Lincoln's next gallery opening.

* * *

December 23

Clarke Griffin was more than happy to move back to Mount Weather, she loved her hometown, loved the people, missed her best friend, Wells Jaha. He was one of the few people that was aware of her plans. She was unbelievably touched when her boyfriend, Bellamy, had said that he wanted to continue their relationship after her move, only what she'd assumed was that they'd do the long distance thing until they slowly drifted apart. She'd been saddened at the thought because despite their rocky meeting, she'd soon come to think Bellamy might be the one. She'd been beyond elated when he clarified that he wanted to move to Mount Weather with her. She'd felt guilty at the thought of him essentially uprooting his whole life for her, but he'd reassured her that he was ready for a change and he'd already been talking to the Chief of Police there, David Miller, and with his credentials, would be a welcome addition to Mount Weather PD.

More surprising, his sister and her boyfriend were both going to be moving with them. Lincoln said that he could paint anywhere, and Octavia decided that she could make his moving into seclusion into a marketing ploy, increasing the demand for his work. The only hitch in the plan was the timing. Clarke wouldn't be able to complete her move until a few days before Christmas, while the trio had arrived at the end of October. She'd had one last meeting with Well's father, Thelonious, to finalize the transfer paperwork and get her onto the rotation following Christmas holidays.

She'd been driving for the better part of the afternoon, most of her belongings had been moved down with the Blakes, but there were several boxes of medical texts and clothes jammed in the back of her Escape, when she finally saw the sign designating the entrance to the city limits of Mount Weather, her mobile rang. Using the vehicle's bluetooth, lest she risk Bellamy's ire at unsafe driving, she answered the call as she turned onto the street heading directly to the hospital.

"Hello Clarke, about how far are you?" Thelonious Jaha asked, "Wells is arriving in about fifteen minutes and he was hoping you'd be able to spare some time for dinner."

"I always have time to spare for Wells. I should be driving up in around five. I'll see you soon."

"You too, Clarke." _click_

The transfer paperwork was finished in no time at all, and Wells arrived right as they completed adding her to the rota. Supper was a quick stop at the same diner she'd met Bellamy at the last time she'd visited, he was on patrol this evening and would meet up with her after his shift.

"So, when are you going to tell your mother?" Wells was more concerned about the fallout that would come from Clarke springing such a revelation on her mother. He knew that Abby hadn't taken Clarke's refusal at Thanksgiving seriously and was still pushing the idea of Clarke and Cage.

"She'll find out soon enough."

Clarke spent the rest of the night moving her belongings into the their modest sized three bedroom home, which was currently under his name until after the new year. She'd unpacked her dress for the following night's festivities, she'd purchased it after Bell had moved, and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her. She'd procured invitations for the three of them, so they'd have no trouble getting into the house tomorrow night.

Clarke went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of panties and one of Bellamy's tee shirts from his training days, a little worn around the collar, but incredibly soft from multiple washings. Following a long soak in the tub to ease the fatigue that comes with driving in a car for much too long, she quickly fell asleep. In the predawn hours, she peeked out between heavy eyelids to see the dark curls belonging to her partner as he curled up next to her. She'd missed having the weight of his arm around her waist and the warmth of his body curled up next to her. They exchanged sleep mumbled pleasantries and soon the couple were fast asleep.

They woke early, sharing a fast breakfast of cereal, bagels, and fresh squeezed juice, Clarke would have a full day ahead of her, helping her mother oversee the final preparations for the party, and had made arrangements with Octavia to get their nails done before going their separate ways to get dressed and made up for the affair.

"Miller mentioned to me a few weeks back that his father had a rather interesting visitor drop by his office. A closed door type meeting." Bellamy said, spoon hovering near his mouth.

"Really? How interesting?" Clarke asked, watching the play of his jawline and the muscles in his throat as he swallowed, waiting for him to continue his tale.

"Yes, and about a day later, David called me into his office and said that he didn't care about whatever's going on in my personal life, but he doesn't like having a state representative coming into his station and hassling him about what his officers do on their own time. And I received a surprise visit while finishing up some paperwork on a traffic stop that resulted in that same person reminding me of my place as one of the common folk and in no uncertain terms stated I should understand that her daughter is both spoken for and quite out of my league, so I shouldn't get my hopes up that our little dinner could lead to something more. I think her last words were somewhere along the line of 'is that clear enough or does she need to dumb it down for me?"

"You gotta be freaking kidding me." Clarke was a having a hard time reigning in her anger at her mother's interference. "I told her I didn't want anything to do with Cage in any other manner than a professional relationship that is required of my job."

"Fortunately, David said that he doesn't have time for this and for me to make sure that I'm positive I want to deal with this kind of drama for the rest of my life." He looked at her pointedly at that last comment.

"It still catches me off guard to hear you call him David, he's always been Mr Miller or Chief Miller to me." She arched a brow as she moved to the sink to take care of her dishes.

"You're avoiding the issue." Bellamy remarked as he came up behind her, caging her in with his body.

"I'm not. I'm tabling the discussion for another time. Like tonight." Clarke turned, running her hands up his arms and clasping them behind his neck, fingers playing with the curls at his nape.

"I can't wait." He replied as he lowered his lips to meet hers.

* * *

Clarke was grateful that she'd dressed here in her childhood home so as to avoid the chill of the winter air as she descended the stairwell leading to the ballroom, accepting a flute of what happened to be a delightful moscato. She'd chosen a black strapless dress with an asymmetrical collar, the top was closely woven lace that flirted with the belt at her waist, ending midthigh. She loved how the perfect LBD made her feel more alluring, and coupled with her stylish updo with a few strands framing her face, she felt a level of self confidence about her looks that she rarely indulged in. Although knowing that she'd once again knock Bellamy's socks off added extra incentive to suffering through the stilettos she'd chosen to finish off her outfit.

She made a beeline for her mother, who was fortunately not surrounded by the Wallace men. She'd caught sight of Lincoln and Octavia, both at the open bar, chatting away with Nathan Miller, whom she was told, had become a fast friend to Bellamy when they'd both been roped into giving a safety demo at the junior high and having to deal with numerous new admirers. Both Clarke and Miller's boyfriend Monty couldn't stop laughing at the group joke about the increase in calls about a prowler when both men were on patrol in a certain neighborhood. They'd all had plans to meet at the Miller's after they left here to eat, drink and watch as many Christmas themed cartoons until they'd all passed out, Monty included.

"Clarke! So glad you've made it!" Her mother hugged her and pecked an air kiss right above her cheek so as not to smudge her lipstick, lingering to whisper that Cage was somewhere in the area and she had just seen him, perhaps she'd like to seek him out. Clarke put on what she hoped looked like a sincere smile and acted the obedient daughter, rather using the opportunity to meet with the people she'd invited.

"Hey pretty lady." Octavia greeted as she hugged the friend she hadn't seen in weeks. She'd been delighted to see that her older brother had finally found someone that made him happy. He'd given up a lot of his youthful freedoms when their mother passed away to care for her, and deserved someone like Clarke. "I know you'd love to do the social thing, but I got a text message that a certain someone is waiting for you." She tilted her head to the left with a smile as Clarke excused herself.

Through the hallway that led to the closed off parlor room waited one Bellamy Blake. He certainly drew a second glance in casual clothes and his uniform, but he was devastatingly handsome in a suit. She was pleased to see that he had not slicked his hair back. She wasn't expecting to see the sprig of mistletoe that was dangling from his hand, and once she was within his reach, his right hand went to her waist, and the other lifted the mistletoe above them.

"Well, Princess?" He smirked down at her, leaning slightly into her. Clarke drew in close and pecked him on the cheek. He laughed, "Really, Clarke? That's it?"

"Not quite." Grateful that she didn't have to tiptoe thanks to the added height her shoes gave her, she proceeded to give him a proper kiss as she felt his other arm wrap around her to bring her in tighter to him. She inhaled his bergamot scent and could taste the mints he chewed like candy on his breath. She was just about to deepen the kiss when someone cleared their throat.

"Clarke! What do you think you're doing?! " Her mother demanded, her tone clearly expressing that she was not pleased with the scene before her. Cage Wallace also happened to be by her side.

Clarke shut her eyes and inhaled a deep breathe to calm herself before she faced her mother. She was slightly appreciative that this was happening away from prying eyes. It would be bad enough to break news of her relationship as it was, but to figuratively be caught with her pants down was another thing.

Abby Griffin took one look at the man she'd caught her daughter with, astounded to see that it was the cop from the diner. "And you, I thought I forbid you from seeing my daughter again!"

Cage looked uncomfortable, but chose to stay silent.

"Forbid him from seeing me again? I can't believe this. Are you hearing yourself?" Clarke shook her head in exasperation.

"Clarke, I thought we'd settle this a few weeks ago." Abby continued.

"It'd be kinda hard for me to get engaged to Cage, whom might I add, I wouldn't marry if we were the last two people on earth, when I'm in love with someone else. Bellamy moved here to be with me, he relocated his whole life here for me, not because I asked him to, but because it's what he wanted to give our relationship every chance to succeed." Clarke crossed her arms across her chest, refusing to back down, infuriated at the thought that Abby would continue trying to dictate her future without her input.

"Well," Cage interrupted, tugging at the cuffs of his jacket, looking oddly relieved, "I for one can see Clarke's mind is made up.I'm not too bothered by it, there's plenty of fish in the sea and quite frankly, Clarke's not really my type." He nodded to Bellamy and made his way back to the ballroom.

The three of them stood there in silence for several seconds, but Abby was the first to speak. "Clarke, sweetie. I'm… Why didn't you tell me there was someone else?" She ran her hands across her face, mortified that she failed to question her daughter's refusals at their last meeting. "I'm so sorry. I just thought it was because he was on the board at the hospital. I just… I'm sorry. I was doing what I thought was best for you, and I never thought to consider how you feel." Abby was as stubborn as her daughter, but wasn't one to shy away from doing the right thing. "I was wrong to try to force you into this, and upon reflection, I didn't really make the best impression upon you, did I?" She addressed Bellamy before continuing, "But I can admit my faults and I promise to do better. Now, I'm sure you'd like to spend your first Christmas in your new home, so perhaps, we can meet for dinner Christmas evening?"

Clarke turned to Bellamy, who decided to accept the proverbial olive branch Abby was offering, and suggested that she might like to come by and spend New Year's Eve at their place, if she didn't mind being surrounded by their friends and whatever shenanigans occurred. Satisfied that they had reached an agreement. Clarke lead Bellamy back to his sister and Lincoln, who mentioned that Nathan had already left and would be expecting them back at his place.

By the time they'd arrived at the Miller's home, Wells and Monty had already arrived and the coffee table had been moved and several sleeping bags and couch cushions had been installed in their place. Popcorn, hot chocolate, Milk Duds, jelly beans and a few bottles of wine Clarke lifted from the party would likely keep the group satiated and the holiday slumber party began. Octavia and Clarke both emerged from Nathan's bedroom dressed in holiday themed onesie pajamas, while the guys went with a winter staple of well worn sweats and tee shirts or long sleeved shirts.

They'd started with the Christmas Classics and by the time they got to the Charlie Brown Christmas, all but Clarke and Bellamy had fallen asleep. They stayed curled up in their little spot together, respectful of their host to not do anything more than a few chaste kisses, when Bellamy sat up. Thinking something was amiss, Clarke leaned up on one elbow before reaching up to smooth one strand of hair away from Bell's face. He caught her hand before she could pull away and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "You know you're it for me, right? I mean, it took a long time for me to come to terms with the fact my baby sister was grown and dating, but when I see Lincoln and the way he looks at her, still to this day, like she's the most precious thing in the world to him, and there are moments where you can just tell that there's no one else in the room to him but her. I envied that at times. Didn't think I'd find someone that I'd look at, or who would ever look at me with love shining in their eyes at every glance. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I'm truly grateful you gave me the chance to prove I could be better." He kissed her fingers again, before reaching for his suit jacket that was laying across the back of the sofa beside them, he fumbled through the pockets turning back to her. She'd sat up trying to see what he was rummaging for, and wasn't prepared when he reached for her hands. "I was planning on doing this at New Year's, but it just feels right, sometimes you just know, deep inside, when your heart starts fluttering, and I know, that you're the one I've been wishing for. Moving out here was a huge risk to take, but I'd do it a hundred times over if it meant I'd get to be with you. I've fallen in love with you, Clarke Griffin and there's nothing more I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears blurred in Clarke's eyes as she took in the sight of the beautiful square cut Morganite stone, with small diamonds in a split band of rose gold engagement ring, she held her left hand out to Bellamy, nodding jerkily. His hand was warm as he slipped the ring upon her finger. "Bell, I.. I can't believe it. It's so beautiful." To say she was happier than she'd ever been before would be an understatement. She couldn't wait to show Octavia and Wells, knowing they'd both be elated at the news. "Do you think we can hold off announcing the engagement until New Year's? We'll have everyone together including Thelonious, Chief Miller, and my mother. Give her a few days to get to know you a bit?"

"I'm sure your mother will grow to love me, you and I didn't exactly start off smoothly if I recall correctly. And I think New Year's is a great time to announce it." Bellamy ran his hands through his hair, before stretching his arms above his head and grabbing her about the waist as he playfully pulled her alongside him as he drew the covers over the two of them. When she could no longer hold back the yawn that was threatening to escape, he pressed a kiss to her temple and soon they both drifted off to sleep, content with prospect of spending the rest of their lives together.


End file.
